


KagaKuro Omorashi

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Classroom Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Seme!Kagami, uke!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami really has to piss during class and, being the bakagami he is, doesn't notice until it gets to the point where he can't stand up without creating a flood...or in this case... "scares and full bladders...don't mix..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	KagaKuro Omorashi

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a while back but was debating whether or not to post it. After seeing my AkaMido omorashi get soooo many hits and likes, I thought, "Well, let's see where this goes." So yeah, a desperate Kagami is a sexy Kagami...haha.

      That nagging, uncomfortable feeling. Dammit why hadn't he noticed it before? The redhead cursed himself as he tried to occupy himself on the schoolwork on his desk. The worst part was...he was getting turned on by it. What the hell? That's gross! His brain screamed but his cock had a mind of its own. He was getting waves of pleasure as his desperation grew. He bit his lip and slid his hand between his legs to hold himself. Though, he had gotten halfway there before he teammate from behind asked...

"What are you doing, Kagami-kun?"

      Kagami jumped, loosing control for half a second, before he turned around. "Dammit Kuroko! Don't..." He started to say before a spurt went into his boxers. He cringed as his hands flew to his crotch to stop the flow. Kuroko gave him the same deadpanned look before asking,

"Kagami-kun, do you have to pee?"

      ...and Kagami's face went bright red. " _Damn you for being so observant, bastard..._ " He thought as he squeezed a bit harder. Kuroko kept staring at him, almost wanting to lick his lips, before Kagami noticed this.

"S-Stop looking at me, like tha- _aaah!_ "

      Kagami started to say before another spurt went into his pants. "Just raise you hand to go, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said and Kagami shook his head. "It's not that easy, Kuroko! Dammit if I stand, I'll..." He started to shout before the teacher had walked over to him while he was ranting, then slammed her ruler on the desk hard. THAT got Kagami's attention. He jumped almost a few feet in the air **(metaphorically)** before his hands went back to the top of his desk. Though, we all know scares and a full bladder...don't mix.

      Soon, Kagami's hands went right back to his crotch. Squeezing with all his might to try to stop the impending flow...but it was too late now. Piss poured out of him, soaking his boxers, pants, and the seat and floor. So much came out that the teacher had to step back so it wouldn't get on her shoes. The whole classroom began to fill with the pungent smell of fresh, hot piss. Snickers could be heard from the other classmates as they moved back...but Kuroko, stayed right there.

      Eventually, the river of piss became a slow trickle and finally...a stop. The teacher sighed loudly, a bright blush decorating her cheeks, before she looked at the red-faced teen. Then, pulling something out of her pocket, she sent Kagami to the nurse to get fresh pants. Reluctantly, Kagami got up and walked down the hall, head hung in shame, while tears spilled down his cheeks. He stayed like that before he felt a hand grab onto his.

      "What the..." He asked before he saw Kuroko next to him. His face went even brighter before Kuroko gave him a small smile. "Wha- why are you still here? Why aren't you laughing at me like the rest of them?!? I-I..." He started to say before Kuroko put his finger to Kagami's lips. "Kagami-kun, I'm not like the others. And..." He started to say before he went silent. Kagami tried to figure out what he was saying but he couldn't register it.

      "What? Spit it out." Kagami said and Kuroko swallowed before he said, "Kagami-kun looked very sexy like that." and Kagami's eyes went wide. Kuroko liked it?!? As in, sexually?!? What a fuckin' weirdo! Though, he couldn't deny that he didn't like it either. So, instead of going to the nurse, Kagami grabbed Kuroko and pulled him into an empty classroom. Then, before Kuroko could say anything else, he was pinned to the wall with a very sex-hungry Kagami.

      "You tell anyone about this...and I'm gonna kill you." He whispered and Kuroko nodded before Kagami's lips were on his. The two began sharing a passionate, innocent kiss before it turned into a tongue-sucking, lip biting kiss while Kagami grinned, his still wet pants, against Kuroko's dry ones. Kuroko groaned from bitter cold of Kagami's piss but...it was piss nonetheless. _**And Kuroko...wasn't going to complain.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to say here but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Like I said before, a desperate Kagami is a sexy Kagami...and Kuroko sure doesn't seem to mind... haha. Thanks again! ~ Aisara.


End file.
